


Blood Stained Roses and Golden Eyes

by MissCosmicKitty



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCosmicKitty/pseuds/MissCosmicKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan is a new student to the pristine Ouran Academy. After a rough encounter with one of the twins, the reader befriends Haruhi. When establishing good relationships with the hosts, one in particular has taken a fancy to you. And he's lovesick.. That might be an understatement..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a crack at writing fics again.  
> The rating is M due to future content. I will be sure to keep the warning list updated when I post new stuff. This is kind of the Prologue in a sense. Hence why it's so brief. I also want to see how many people would actually read it. If I'm going to invest time into this I want to see who my audience will be.

_Ouran Academy, huh? This should be an enlightening experience. What is this, the fourth time I've had to move? Something like that._  
  
"(Y/N)! Come on dear. You're going to be late for your first day of school." Her mother continued to try dragging (Y/N) out of bed, but to no avail. "Just five more minutes mom. Promise." Her mother rolled her eyes. "I gave you 'five minutes' about half an hour ago. Now get your butt up and moving before I grab the water." Obviously an empty threat, her mother wouldn't dare. (Y/N) pulled the covers over her head and huddled deeper into the blankets. Why was it so silent? Did her mother finally cave in? SPLASH. A yelp escaped (Y/N)'s lips as she sprang up, sopping wet. "W-Why did you have to use ice water?!?!" Her mother simply waved off the fumes emitting from the teen. "You're up aren't you? Now if you still want to shower and get to school on time you better get it in gear." With that comment, (Y/N) rushed to the bathroom.  
  
_If this school is swarming with rich kids, why on earth am I going here? Are there any kids like me? In the same situation? For the first time, I actually wished that my grades were awful._  
  
The foliage outside of the car window formed into a blur. (Y/N) entrapped in her thoughts. When it came time for her to part with her mother, (Y/N) had to fight back tears threatening to fall from her (E/C) eyes.  _Be strong_ , she told herself.  _This is no different from any other first day at a new school._ All of the faculty members were welcoming and friendly. Getting around didn't prove to be too difficult for (Y/N), save for a few wrong turns. Trial and error, no big deal.  _Lunch can't come fast enough though._ (Y/N) strolled down the hall with such elegance, she practically blended in with the crowd. As she was making her way to the lunch hall she had caught sight of a group of handsome men. She flashed a smile, earning recognition from all but two out of the group. They looked identical, twins perhaps? (Y/N)'s friendly energy faltered at their stoic expressions.   
  
_What was their deal? Maybe befriending them wouldn't be in my best interest. The rest of the group appeared much more alluring. The tall blonde seems to be the happiest, but he hovers over the boy with short brown hair. No judgement I guess. The tinier blonde, was he even old enough to be in high school?! I've got to admit he is pretty adorable. The other two males had jet black hair, however, one of them wore glasses. Damn they're tall._  
  
This lunch hall wasn't a typical run-of-the-mill school cafeteria.  _Whoever designed this place put in work because hot damn._ (Y/N) placed a finger over her lips whilst in deep thought over her options. "The (F/F) looks pretty tantalizing, don't you think so?" (Y/N) jumped at the sudden voice interrupting her train of thought. She looked over her shoulder to see one of the ginger twins grinning at her. "I.. Suppose so. It's actually one of my favorite dishes." She turned to the cook who was patiently awaiting her order and nodded to him. "I've never seen your face here before. New?" He innocently questioned. (Y/N) grabbed her lunch from the cook and then turned to face the boy. "Oh I think you have. You just didn't look too pleased by my presence. Has your attitude changed substantially within the past thirty minutes?" She retorted. His mouth was agape, not a single sound coming out. "That's what I thought. Listen, I bet you're a real great guy who is 'not like the other guys'. Kudos to you, well done. But I'm going to go eat my lunch now. You should probably return to your just-as-sour other half." And with that, she whipped around, her (H/L) (H/C) locks flowing behind.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
"What is she talking about? I didn't do anything of the sort."  _Her comment really got to me, why?_ I could sense my brother rushing to my side. "Kaoru! Is everything alright?? Please.. Look at me.." I felt his eyes scanning me, looking for any clue as to what was troubling me.  _I won't make him worry, not anymore. I'm going to prove how strong I really am._ "I'm fine Hikaru.. She just wasn't feeling well is all." I finally replied. "You don't look too hot yourself. I can see it in your eyes. Come on, let's go sit with Haruhi." I nodded to my brother and trailed behind him.  
I glanced over and saw (Y/N) sitting alone. She's actually kinda cute. A little vicious on the inside, but people change. She just needs to realize that she was wro- "I'll do it." Haruhi stood up with her tray. "Do what exactly?" Hikaru questioned. "Give her a friend. I remember being new to this school. She's probably going through the same emotions I did." Haruhi's eyes softened at her own words, and not soon after she took off.  _There it is again. I feel sick. I need to get out of here._ I tapped my brother on the shoulder. He immediately took my hand to leave. "Where are you two going?" Tamaki called after us. "To the music room." We said in unison.  
  
(Y/N) 3rd person P.O.V.  
"Do you mind if I take this seat?" Haruhi politely asked the irritated teen. "Sure, knock yourself out." "I'm Haruhi by the way. Haruhi Fujioka." The 'boy' beamed. "(Y/F/N). It's a pleasure to meet you."  _He's really cute AND has manners._ "What brings you here to Ouran?" (Y/N) hesitated with her answer, fumbling with the hemline of her uniform. "Well, first thing's first. I moved away with my mother to this district. I wanted to go somewhere less... Fancy. Don't get me wrong, you guys have a wonderful school. But I feel like I don't quite fit in entirely. If it weren't for my grades, I wouldn't be here. That being said, I'm not loaded in the slightest."  _Please don't make fun of me. Please, just. Don't._ "Well that makes two of us." (Y/N)'s ears perked at his words. "Say what now?" Haruhi giggled at her change in demeanor. "Yeah, I myself am attending this lovely academy with the aid of my grades. I'm a 'commoner' as well. I can see where the intimidation is sparking from though. Some of the students here are sinister." Haruhi shot a glance to Kyoya who was nonchalantly writing something on his clipboard. "But I promise they're not all that bad! How about this, come by Music Room #3 after class. I'll introduce you to some friends." (Y/N) could feel her cheeks warming up and accepted the invitation. Haruhi gave a run down on how to get there so she wouldn't get lost.  _I really hope his friends are this friendly too._

 


	2. The Host Club Welcomes You!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I revised this five different times hahaha *cries*.  
> Let me know what you guys think. Yell at me for writing too much or too little.  
> Current Warnings: Swearing, Brotherly Love (In case that makes you feel uncomfortable)

CHAPTER 1   
  
"Music Room #3... #3... Ah. It must be over there." (Y/N) gazed upon the vast sea of girls in that hideous yellow monstrosity of a uniform.  _Am I sure I'm in the right place??_ The doors opened. "Welcome." The atmosphere was divine, as if no stresses were allowed beyond this point. "I'm so glad that you came!" Haruhi went to speak once more but was cut off by Tamaki. "Why I see a new face! And what might your name be princess?"  _Is it physically possible for humans to look so perfect???_ "(Y/F/N). This is quite the place. Um, where exactly am I?? And who are you?" He placed her hand in his. "Excuse my ill manners. My name is Tamaki Suoh, and I am the president of the Host Club. That's where you are now my dear. The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super rich and beautiful." A few girls were glaring at (Y/N). "Well Tamaki-senpai, I thank you for your explanation and it was wonderful to meet you. But.. I think those girls are growing impatient." He chuckled. "Very well then. I do hope you enjoy your visit with us." It felt like a dark aura was looming in the general direction of the girls. But once Tamaki had returned to them, it dispersed.   
  
_So all these girls come here to flirt with boys, and they're perfectly fine with knowing that the treatment they give to them is the same as the next girl? I don't know who to pity more. The girls whose hearts could turn so fragile and shatter if they get attached. Or the boys who seem to treat affection and 'love' like a chore._  
  
Kyoya appeared from the shadows and stood before (Y/N). "You must be the new honors student that everyone has been chattering about. (Y/F/N), a first year class 1-B high school student, standing at (height)cm, (ethnicity) roots, (H/L) (H/C) and (E/C) eyes. Also tends to exhibit sassy behavior and lives with her mother in a comfortable apartment." He adjusted his glasses and smiled at the girl who looked horrified. "Please tell me why you know so much about me? Haruhi is this something that happens to everyone because if not I think I should get goi-" "It's one of my duties as vice president of the club to do a small background check on our clients. For the safety of the hosts and the clientele."  _Clients? Is he saying I'm a client? Who is this guy???_ "Kyoya Ootori." (Y/N) felt her heart race, could he read her mind? Doubtful. "I suppose I should explain the system here."  _This man. I swear._  
"And that wraps up how the club is run here. Since you are new you may want to consider testing out a bit of each type." Kyoya patiently awaited the girl's response.   
  
_Now I could be wrong but this sounds awfully a lot like a buffet in the form of boys. Test out each type? Am I supposed to judge them? Pick who wins best in show? Ugh, I don't get the girls at this school. The socialization aspect doesn't bother me, if anything it's a great thing. But these girls are falling for blatant lies and empty promises made to make them 'happy'. Flattery is great in moderation. It's just not sincere, not genuine. Don't these girls want someone who will direct their attention to them and them only? Or is that the appeal? No commitment and they can switch it up._  
  
"(Y/N)." "Oh, I'm sorry. Spaced out there for a bit, huh?" The girl twirled a strand of her hair. Kyoya dismissed her odd behavior and continued. "If you plan on dropping in tomorrow, might I suggest you sign up for each host? You can rotate between them so you can get a feel for your preferences." He handed a sheet to (Y/N).  _I might as well. No harm done in it._ "Haru-chan!!!" Haruhi was nearly knocked over by the small boy. "Is this one of your friends Haru-chan? I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but you can call me Honey hehe. And this guy over here is Takashi Morinozuka. You can call him Mori if you'd like. Is that okay Takashi?" The other tall black haired male stepped forward. "That's acceptable." His reply was so quiet, (Y/N) could barely understand what he said. "I'm (Y/F/N)."  _I still can't get over that Honey is a high school student._ "(Y/N)-chan! Why don't you come sit with us! Nobody is at our table and we'll let you pick any sweets you like." Honey beamed and took the girl by her hand.  _All of these look soooo good._ (Y/N) sat down across from Honey. "May I have the (F/Sweet)?" She tried not to sound too eager, but she hasn't had this treat in what feels like years. "Of course (Y/N)-chan! Help yourself." Honey picked up a slice of strawberry shortcake and devoured it within minutes. The mouth-watering sweets really hit the spot for (Y/N). "Hey, I see you're having a bit of fun." Haruhi teased. "You have no idea. Am I in heaven??"  _I think I really like the idea of having sweets and good company._ "Unfortunately I have to admit it's not. But there's two more of my friends I want you to meet."  __  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
"And then he screeched like a banshee! The look of horror on his face was priceless." My cheeks were burning from embarrassment. "Hikaru.. Not in front of the guests. It's not even that funny." Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. My brother stood up and pulled me into his embrace. "Oh Kaoru, I'm so sorry. You're just so cute when you're frightened. Please, don't cry." He cupped my face with one of his hands and pulled me in closer. The girls were going ballistic. And yet, I can't help but feel so bored with this routine. "Hikaru..." I sighed, looking around at all the familiar faces. Just as we pulled away from each other to sit back down, my heart dropped. She was here. She's at the host club. My brother must have taken notice too since he grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it.  _'Everything will be fine'_ he mouthed to me.  
Earlier when Haruhi left our table my brother and I went over what had taken place.  _I guess we didn't make the best first impression_ . Hikaru had tried convincing me that it was partially our fault, but not completely. I knew that. I wasn't oblivious about it.  _Why is it I'm always made out as the inferior twin??_ She overreacted to an issue I never knew existed. My brother's solution? To play a prank on her. How original. An apology from her would be enough. I don't want to hurt her.  _Rationality isn't a strong trait of his. It wouldn't kill him to work on that._ Even with my input, Hikaru had already ruled in his final verdict. She couldn't be trusted, I need to be protected, the score needs to be evened out.  _I don't need to be protected. I'm not a child._ We've only recently started to expand on becoming more independent. Individual. Yet it feels like one step forward and two steps back with Hikaru. He's made great progress, but he's failing to recognize mine. At the smallest thing that might upset me he comes rushing in. It's like he thinks I haven't changed and he needs to be my savior. I can feel the change in me. I have my own mind, my own strength, my own growth, my own goals and desires.  _And I'll be damned if he chases after her. Because you think I need saving.... What a load of shit. Well played Hikaru. Act like you despise her and go behind my back and get close to her. That's your plan right?!_   
"Hika-chan, Kao-chan. Haru-chan has someone that she wants you to meet." Honey kept rocking back and forth on his heels. I snapped out of my thoughts.  _They were... I'm probably just really cranky from lack of sleep. There's no other reason why I would even dare have thoughts like those._ Haruhi approached us with the girl from lunch. At least she wasn't seeing red anymore. "I'd like you boys to meet (Y/F/N). This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." She introduced us and I studied (Y/N)'s expressions. She isn't giving off a negative reaction to us. "It is a pleasure to meet you, princess." We both chimed. She had such a beautiful name..   
  
(Y/N) 3rd person P.O.V.  
It took everything in (Y/N)'s power to stay calm, cool and collected.  _Just start fresh and put today in the past._ "We meet again. I just want to apologize for my harsh comment. It was unnecessary and you don't deserve that." For identical twins they had polar opposite reactions to her apology. Hikaru looked skeptical. Not once did he break eye contact with the female. Kaoru was relieved and seemed a lot more relaxed. He turned his attention to his brother.  _Which one did I snap at?? One looks like he's going in for the kill while the other looks so... Helpless?_ The twin with his hair parted to the left approached (Y/N).  _The 'helpless' one. Great, now I really feel like a jerk._ He extended his arms toward her cautiously. Just in the off chance she rejects the advance, but she allowed it. "I forgive you. And I too am also so sorry. Please, forgive me.." He softly spoke into her ear.  _Ohhhh. That voice.. It sounds so genuine, there's no way he's using his host tactics._ (Y/N) lingered there for a moment before leaning in to whisper. "I forgive you too. I don't mean to offend you but.. Which one are you?" Without missing a beat he hummed his name in her ear. He kissed the top of her hand and returned to his brother's side.  _Kaoru.._  
  
_Attending Ouran might not be so bad after all. A special thanks to Takashi-senpai and Honey-senpai for the delicious treats and conversation. They were my favorite hosts to meet today. I can't help but think things are still rocky between the Hitachiins and I._  
  
"Soooooooooooo. How was it?" They can't call themselves a parent unless they ask that dreaded question every time their kid gets home. "It was actually pretty nice. I made a few friends too." (Y/N) looked at the assignments in front of her.  _My body is not ready for the torment I'm about to endure._ "That's great sweetie. Just remember I'm always here if you need me. School things, drama, or boy troubles." (Y/N) shot a glare. Her mother retreated to her bedroom, leaving the teen to sprawl all her papers out on the table. (Y/N) grabbed a mixed-berry energy drink from the fridge and popped the top.  
_Just one more assignment to go. I totally have this in the bag._ She looked at the time blinking 2:30AM at her. "DONE." (Y/N) jumped with joy until she heard an unfamiliar sound.  _It's just the trees against the windows. Chill (Y/N). Chiiiilllll._ A dark figure was dangerously close to the window.  _Sleep deprivation. It has to be._ (Y/N) took no risks and barreled her way down the hall to her room and locked the door behind her. She checked the windows. Everything was secure. (Y/N) flopped onto the bed without a single care. KNOCK. KNOCK. Her eye shot open and focused on the source of the sound coming from right outside of her room.  _Shit. What's around I can use to defend myself?? Aha!_ (Y/N) picked up a pole out of a cardboard box from her old bed frame and inched her way to the door. KNOCK. KNOCK. She unlocked the door ready to swing. "AHHHHHhhhh- Mom???" She looked her daughter up and down, and then to the pole. "You left the lights on and your school work on the table. Honestly (Y/N), you've got to start being a little more responsible." Her mother escorted her to the bedside.   
"One of these days I'm not going to be around to pick up after you and hold your hand every step of the way through life. Remembering to clean up is just a minor responsibility of adulthood. I just feel like the sooner you get in the habit of these things, the better off you'll be in the end. I'll still be here to help you through rough patches so don't worry! Maybe nothing major will happen in your life where you feel you have no control. If you find yourself in that situation, you can always come to me. But it's still good to know what to do on your own." She hugged (Y/N) tightly. "It's already extremely late, why don't you try to get some sleep. Keep in mind about what I said please?" "I will, I will. Goodnight mom, I love you." Her mother turned to face her 'little girl'. "Goodnight sweetie, I love you too." She flipped the light switch off and closed the door.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
Our bedroom was silent for quite a long time. Hikaru was playing his video game, but I just laid there in thought. My mind had become so angry and brought about dangerous assumptions back there. I still don't know why. (Y/N) is new to Ouran and I've never seen her outside of school either. So why is it that my body is stirring up foreign sensations when she's around? "Kaoru. What seems to be bothering you? You look so sad.."  _But I'm not sad and I surely don't have anything that's bothering me. Well... At least bothering me enough to worry him._ "W-What do you mean? Heh. I'm fine, really. There's no need to waste your time worrying over nothing." I gave a faint smile but he wasn't convinced. Hikaru crawled into my bed and pulled me in to rest my head on his chest. "Kaoru. I know that we're supposed to be less co-dependent on each other, but that doesn't mean you have to face everything alone. I know you're lying to me. I won't pry too much. Just know that I'm still here, I'm still your brother, and I still love you." Hikaru stroked my hair and planted a kiss on my forehead. I let my body relax while I nuzzled into his neck. "I have every right to worry about you Kaoru. Especially when you won't tell me what's on your mind anymore."  _So he's taken up my role of being observant and insightful. If that's the case, will I be the one who can't control my emotions??_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll be updating bi-weekly. That way it gives me time to work on each chapter so it meets my satisfaction and still maintain doing my class assignments. Even though our semester is ending in May, I'll also be starting up my job again. Hurray for having to do adult things. Thank you so much for reading! Much love! xoxo


	3. Nerves and Secrecy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmkay so things will start to pick up in the next few chapters so don't worry.  
> I wanted to get this chapter out now because mid-terms are coming up and I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. I'll keep you posted. ^w^  
> And as always, thank you for reading! Much love! xoxo  
> Current Warnings: Swearing

CHAPTER 2  
  
For (Y/N)'s second day, it felt like an eternity had passed. She was just thankful that it was the end of the week and she could kick back and recharge. The work load was draining when her lab partners refused to contribute, leaving all the responsibility thrown upon her shoulders. Surely she could neglect the assignment as they did to spite them for thinking just because she is not only new but an honors student, that they could get a free ride. That she won't dare rat them out if she knows what's in her best interest.  _I can't do that. As much as I'd like to see these entitled snobs fail, I'm not jeopardizing my grade. I'm not too fond of getting bullied again either. You'll get your little free ticket, but next time I'm requesting to work alone._ (Y/N) wrapped up the 'group' summary and passed it in to the teacher. He gave her a look of suspicion. "Before you go (Y/N), I would like to have a word with you." Once the rest of the students cleared out, he shut the door and returned to his desk. "Is there something wrong sir?" Her voice trembled. "I couldn't help but notice during class that you were heavily invested in this assignment." "Heh. It's what I do. I volunteered to do the writing portion so it would be fair among everyone." (Y/N) averted her gaze from the teacher. She glanced back up when she received no response. It was like he could see right through her. He crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. There's no use in trying to cover for them. He knew from the start what the truth was. "You expect me to believe that your partners put in a single drop of effort into this? Not a single second did I see either of those girls go as to even lift a finger." "But sir they did at least converse about the topic and..." She trailed off. He raised an eyebrow at her. "(Y/N), I have had those girls for two years now in my class. I sincerely doubt that they even spoke to you, am I correct?" She nodded. "I'm fully aware that you're new here. Don't let these kids take advantage of you because you're a bright young girl. Put your foot down, even if it means they'll hate you. I've seen too many kids with so much potential drop out because of a few bullies. They knew that these kids wouldn't tell, and abused their power to cheat off of their hard work." He was so passionate about this. (Y/N) stood there with a look of concern, but not for her sake. "I just want you to know that the assignment will be graded individually. So don't worry about credit not being given where it is due. You may be dismissed."  
  
_I really wonder how many students actually care about their grades here. Do they have aspirations? Plans to go off to college? Hmmm. Maybe they're so lax about it because they're born into a family of wealth._  
  
(Y/N) approached music room #3 and witnessed the last swarm of girls enter its doors. Kyoya approached the (h/c) haired girl. "Good evening. Are you all set to begin?" His voice lacking any emotion. All the girl could really do is nod. "Right then. Since you did arrive a bit late, we'll have to change the order of which you meet with each host. Will that be a problem?"  _I mean, I technically didn't care to come in the first place. You could have me sit by myself for all I care._ "Not at all Kyoya-senpai." She smiled and awaited further instruction. "We'll start off with your meeting with me."  _The "cool" type._   
They proceeded to seat themselves at a table by the window. "How are you liking Ouran so far? A rather large contrast to your past schools I can imagine." He balanced his elbows on his legs and laced his fingers together, propping his head over them. "It definitely feels like night and day. I'm comfortable with where I'm at right now, nothing too crazy happening ya know?" Kyoya said not a word and urged her to continue. (Y/N) turned her attention to outside of the window. "To be honest with you, I'm baffled by some of the students here. When it comes to academics it's minimal effort, if any at all." He took mental note of every word spoken. "Like with group projects, aren't you supposed to be a team?! Yet somehow I end up pulling all of the weight. My peers don't know how valuable every grade marked down is to my future. I'm here on scholarship, there's no room for failure. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn this into a rant." Her cheeks grew warm and she hid her face behind her hands. "This is your time. You can discuss anything you wish to. You must be very driven when it comes to what you want to accomplish. Quite admirable in my opinion, especially with the hardships of being a commoner."  _You know, you were doing soooo good until that last bit. Could you try not to be condescending?_ "Ah, it appears that it's time to rotate. Tamaki is stationed over there." Kyoya got up and left without another word.  
_The "princely" type._ (Y/N) made her way to what seemed to be one of the more favorable tables. "Good evening, Princess! I'm so glad that you came back. I can actually take the time to admire your beauty. Please, take a seat." Tamaki patted the spot next to him on the couch. "Good evening Tamaki-senpai. I hope your day has been well." She took her seat and noticed that he had this glimmer in his eyes. He brushed his hand softly against her cheek. "My day was quite dull until you came my dear. It's as if the sunlight has finally graced my wilting flower of a heart, after being in the darkness for so long. Oh, how lively I feel in your mere presence!" (Y/N) felt indifferent to his over-dramatic response. "Senpai, don't scare the poor girl."  _Haruhi. That's it! My ticket to escape this awkward rut._ "Say, Haruhi? Do you think maybe I could start my hosting session with you?" (Y/N)'s eyes pleaded. "Sure. Though I don't know how Kyoya-senpai will feel about his schedule being thrown off."  
_The "natural" type._ (Y/N) settled into her seat at Haruhi's table. "I apologize, senpai can be a little overbearing and obnoxious at times." Haruhi's words caught wind of Tamaki's ear and stopped him dead in his tracks. "O-obnoxious?" Tamaki pointed to himself and fled to a corner of the room. Voices of girls trying to comfort him could be heard. "It's okay. But that's how it goes right? You find the host you're most compatible with. So far I've had no luck." (Y/N) confessed. "So do they treat you differently because you aren't as rich as them?"  _I can only imagine how he feels.._ "Something like that. It can be very annoying at times, but it's not all bad. They're a great group of friends, even if they are goof balls." Haruhi pointed out in example to Kyoya forcefully trying to get Tamaki out of his depressive corner. They both giggled at the two males. "I'm assuming you work very hard in your studies as well?" Haruhi nodded. "Do you think maybe we could be study buddies?? A day or two out of the week and we can help each other out."  _I hope that didn't sound flirty.. I honestly need a study partner to keep me from getting distracted._ "Yeah, I think that would be great. Then it gives me an excuse for the guys to give me my space." Haruhi was relieved by this realization. "I don't mean to interrupt but we should continue with the schedule. Now (Y/N), yesterday you technically already spent a hosting with Honey and Mori.."  _The "boy-lolita" and the "strong-silent" types._ "You can go on ahead to your last destination for this evening. Right over there." He motioned toward the table with the twins.  _The "little devil" types._  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
Finally, it was our turn to host (Y/N). I could tell that Hikaru wasn't too fond of it, but he knows that we have obligations as hosts and that his feelings need to be put aside. She seemed to flawlessly glide across the floor. Once she got to our table I struggled to form words.  _What's wrong with me? Just greet her like any other client!_ "Good evening, gentlemen." She sat down and stared at my brother and I expectantly. "Good evening, princess." We both greeted her. There was a long period of silence. She just kept looking at my brother and occasionally glance at me.  _Is there something I'm missing? Does she think he is me? The way she hugged me yesterday.. There's no way she'd be looking to speak with my brother. I HAVE to speak up! Form words damn it!_ I went to open my mouth when a sharp pain went through my stomach. I lurched forward as my brother caught me.  _Oh no._ It happened all too quickly. My nerves must have gotten to the better of me because I ended up ruining the bottom of (Y/N)'s uniform.  _No... This is all just a bad dream. This can't be happening._ Tamaki and the others took notice of the situation. Haruhi and Honey rushed (Y/N) to go get cleaned up. "Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru helped me clean up. "Yeah, I'm fine. Probably just something I ate didn't sit well with me." My brother didn't believe a word that came out of my mouth, but he didn't dare call my bluff. Not in front of everyone.  
The host club had come to a complete close. One by one, my fellow hosts left to go home. (Y/N) still didn't come out of where Honey and Haruhi rushed her off to. Despite the fact that they were both gone by now as well. The only other person in the room was Hikaru. "Well?? Are you just going to stand there or are you coming?" His tone coated with annoyance. "I'll be home later. I have some personal things to take care of." Hikaru shifted his weight and challenged my response. "Oh? And what kinds of things are these that you can't even tell your own brother?"  _I don't have time for this right now._ "I'll talk to you about it when I get home. Sound fair enough?" He shook his head in approval and walked out.  
When (Y/N) finally came out I only had so much time to make this happen. "Where did everyone go??" She looked around the room and finally met my gaze. "They've already went home." I couldn't handle looking at her. Knowing that I basically got sick on her, it's so... So embarrassing. She started heading toward the club's exit. "Wait! I'm sorry for ruining your dress, and our hosting session.. I want to make it up to you. I can bring you home if you'd like." The speed at which my words were flowing out picked up. "Sure, I guess if it's not too out of your way." A grin crept across my lips as I took (Y/N)'s hand.  
The limo was waiting outside of the school for us. She had a shocked expression.  _Right! Commoners don't have these services._ She sat down and kept quiet. I waited for her to speak but she just wouldn't. "(Y/N), we need to know where we're going."  _It was like she was trying to avoid talking to me. Why??_ "Ah, I spaced out. Sorry. If you take the main drag, and hang a left at the fork it'll bring you to a bunch of apartments. Mine is the last on the block at the dead end." She went right back to peering out of the window. The rest of the ride there was in total silence.  
  
(Y/N) 3rd person P.O.V.  
Today has been pretty rough, and (Y/N) wants nothing more than for it to end. She could feel the vehicle come to a stop, her apartment building in plain view.  
"(Y/N).." Kaoru caught the female's attention. "Yes? What is it?" Her reply rather curt. Even if that wasn't her intentions, the boy before her grew discouraged. "Do you think that maybe we could.. See each other this weekend?? I understand if you don't want to after today." He sheepishly questioned. "It would give us a chance to start over with our introductions. I can take you anywhere you'd like to make up for today." Pink hues dusted across (Y/N)'s cheeks.  _This boy is so strange. I can't quite put my finger on it. Ooooh I'm gonna feel like shit if I say no. It's best to start fresh and forget this incident occurred._ "I accept your invitation. You ought to get going and rest." Kaoru cleared his throat. "Okay, well.. We'll pick you up at 10 tomorrow, if that's alright with you." She nodded. "That's okay with me. I'll see you tomorrow then." She exited the limo when Kaoru yelled something to her. "(Y/N)! I just wanted to say goodnight." Her (e/c) eyes focused on anything that wasn't the boy. "Goodnight to you too... Uhm..." He finished for her. "Kaoru.." She bit her lip and looked up at the boy who now had a crestfallen expression. "I'm sorry that I haven't memorized your name yet. Goodnight Kaoru." The (h/c) haired teen was soon out of sight.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
_She didn't know which twin I was.._ My heart sank into my chest.  _Did she truly forget our names? Or was she hiding that she didn't know which belonged to who?_ Hikaru sat on the bed with his arms crossed. "Kaoru what took you so long? Are you okay?" My brother ran up to me to examine for any bruises or open wounds. "I'm fine Hikaru. You worry too much. I was just apologizing to (Y/N) for earlier."  _Can we leave it at that?_ "So you're telling me that it took you a few HOURS to apologize to her and come home?? And another thing, why couldn't I be there? Why are you being so secretive?"  _Nope._ "If you were there with us, were you really going to apologize to her with me? Your whole attitude toward (Y/N) screams negative, and I don't need you to scare her off. And as for returning home so late, if you ever so desperately need to know, I gave her a ride home. There. Am I being secretive now?" I scowled. "Woah there. Back it up a bit. Scare her off?? What's THAT supposed to mean?" I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. "Hikaru, is it so bad for me to form a new friendship? I-I just want to have someone to spend time with when you're hanging all over Haruhi. I never stop you from it. If anything, I encourage it. It makes you happy and you smile and laugh with her. I want a chance to be happy too." The lump in my throat made it difficult to speak properly. My voice cracked and I was on the verge of tears. "Kaoru.. If it means a lot to you then I'll give her a chance. I want you to be happy too. But the second I see or hear about her being a shitty friend to you, it's over."  _Hikaru, are you sincere with your words? I really hope so. It would be rather inconvenient if you got in the way of (Y/N) and I._ "Thank you, Hikaru." 

 


	4. A Simple Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda went on a hiatus without warning due to a lot of stuff going on in my personal life. Forgive me. ^.^;; I'm not sure when the next update will be out. I think I might work on a few chapters and then release them bi-weekly as originally planned. Granted I can find the time to write. This chapter may not be the best yet it is necessary for the development of relationships between the characters. Hope you enjoy!  
> Current Warnings: Swearing

CHAPTER 3  
  
A sliver of light crept into (Y/N)'s room, disrupting her slumber. She turned to the clock on her end table. 9:30AM. _Shit. I only have half an hour to get ready!_ After nearly slipping in and out of the shower and rampantly raiding her dresser for something presentable to wear, she was finally ready to go. However, there was no sign of Kaoru. She checked outside of her window. Nothing. No limo. No red-headed boy in sight. She plopped down onto her sofa, flipping through channels whilst trying to be patient for his arrival.  
  
_It's been almost an hour since the time he said he'd come pick me up. I swear if this was all just one big joke I'm going to punch him in the face. Who does he take me for anyway?? Fuck it. I'm still gonna go out. And I'm gonna have fun._  
  
(Y/N) grabbed a lightweight sweater, locked her home up and started for the center of the city. She noticed a few vendors set up shop to let guests test their samples. Her eyes also caught sight of Haruhi grabbing said samples. But.. In feminine clothing?? (Y/N) ran up to the brunette and nearly knocked the food out of Haruhi's hand. "You're.. A girl??" she questioned. Haruhi turned to the (h/c) haired female and nodded. "It's okay (Y/N). A lot of people don't realize that I am. But don't go telling the clients or the school about my little secret, okay?" She wagged her finger playfully. "My lips are sealed!" (Y/N) zipped her mouth and made a gesture of discarding an imaginary key. The two girls made their rounds to each vendor, stocking up on goodies to snack on. "There's a table over here where we can sit!" Haruhi smiled, acknowledging her statement.  
  
"So what brings you out on the town today? Alone that is. I heard that Kaoru made plans with you." Haruhi popped another treat into her mouth. "Well, that was the case at first. He told me he'd come get me at 10. About an hour later there was no sign of him. I'm not just gonna sit at home on my day off from classes." They exchanged puzzled glances. "What??" The other female took a moment before she spoke. "Do you maybe think that he meant 10PM?? Just a thought.. Especially since I've never known Kaoru to blow someone off like that." Slowly her words sank into (Y/N)'s brain. "Oh my. What if you're right?? I still have a bunch of time to kill. But where would we be going at 10PM?" Haruhi only shrugged. "Beats me. Maybe a nice restaurant that serves fancy tuna." Her mouth began to water. "I could really go for fancy tuna..." The girls bonded over what types of elegant dishes they'd always wanted to try, many bystanders concerned about their expressions. "We should probably get you back home before 10PM then. I'll walk you home." Haruhi finished her last treat and urged (Y/N) to lead the way.  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
_Where is she?!? She should be at her home.. Why? Why's the house empty??_ I began to worry that something horrible had happened to (Y/N). No one was answering their cell phones. _I had explicitly told her that I'd be coming for her at 10. The traffic getting here was horrendous, but how could I have explained that when no one PICKS UP THEIR PHONE_ ?! _I just can't understand...._ But then I witnessed the exact reason why she'd abandoned me. Haruhi and (Y/N) were skipping side by side down the block. Like nothing. As if she completely forgot about me... (Y/N)'s figure disappearing behind the door to her home. _How could you do this to me Haruhi? You know how much I want to get to know (Y/N)... And yet you proceed to meddle with my plans._  
  
It was now close to dinner time and not a single word from (Y/N). Not even a cancellation. _Do commoners think that's how these things work?? It physically makes me sick. I saw her go into her home. There's no excuse as to why she hasn't tried to contact me._  
The later it became, the more irritated I felt. Wait.. Is that (Y/N)??? She looks gorgeous.. A (f/c) baby-doll dress flowed against her figure and she was sporting a pair of flats. Her (h/c) locks framed her face just the right way. It was breath-taking to lay my eyes on. _She's coming MY way?? Oh no.. She thought I had meant 10PM!_ She approached me with that cute little smirk planted on her face. "Are you ready? I could have sworn you ditched me earlier." I had no response to give her. If I challenged her word, would she get angry? I wasn't about to find out. "R-right. Let's get going." My initial plans to have a commoner picnic in the park became a bust due to the time. Now I'd have to come up with something on the spot.  
  
Many places were closed at this time, but I still had the picnic basket at the ready. Despite the time, there's no reason I can't follow through and just tweak my original plans. I just need to switch locations. I whisper to my chauffeur to bring us to the beach. _There's a perfect secluded area where we won't be disturbed._ Once we made it to the boardwalk, I inform my chauffeur when he should return for us.  
  
(Y/N) broke the silence. "So what made you choose the beach so late at night? Not that I'm really complaining." I mulled over the response I was going to give her. _Should I tell the truth or lie? 'Gee, if you had picked up your phone then you'd know I was stuck in traffic and this wasn't the original plan' or 'I'm sorry, I thought you knew it would be 10AM'. Will she be mad?? My head hurts.._ The picnic basket escaped my hands as I cradled my head in between my hands. _It won't stop throbbing. I feel so irritable, so.. Odd._ (Y/N) rushed over to me and asked if everything was alright. I couldn't give a response. I can't lie to her. And I honestly really don't know the truth. _Am I really okay?_  
  
(Y/N) 3rd Person P.O.V.  
The two teens were heading for a spot by the ocean to set up their little picnic. However, Kaoru appeared to be in pain. When (Y/N) attempted to find out what was wrong, she was given no response. Just silence. _Does he have a headache? Is he going to be okay?_ The female began to collect the fallen items and extended her hand out to Kaoru. He stared at it for a moment. His eyes glossy from the tears that threatened to spill on his cheeks. Very hesitantly, Kaoru placed his hand in (Y/N)'s. _He seems to be a lot calmer now. Poor guy.._ "Um, is this a good place to set up??" (Y/N) pointed at the ground below them. Kaoru timidly nodded his head.  
  
_I must admit, the food is delicious and the ocean view among the stars creates a lovely mood. But... Kaoru seems so tense. I thought this was what he wanted. Why else would we be here? Maybe he's nervous?_  
  
"Are you enjoying yourself?" His words snapped (Y/N) out of her thoughts. "Oh, yeah. This is really great. What about you? Are you having fun?" Her (e/c) eyes met with his golden orbs. The moon causing them to look almost luminescent. "Of course I am. Even if everything didn't go according to plan. Like dropping most of the treats." He pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head to gaze at the ocean. (Y/N) abandoned her shoes and scooted closer to the boy, mimicking his position. "Hey now, we still managed to save a decent amount. It's such a beautiful night out too.. Don't get bummed over an inconvenience so silly. This is our do-over remember? A fresh start at becoming friends." (Y/N) gently reached for his hand, careful not to create more damage. "No need to be shy. C'mon, take my hand." Kaoru slowly took hold of her hand. "But what fo-" (Y/N) sprang up and darted toward the water.  
  
Her laughter filled the stale ocean air as she dragged the boy along with her. The waves crashed against their legs and their movements now weighed down by the water. (Y/N) turned around to face Kaoru, who now wore a cheshire grin upon his face. "So, are you gonna tell me why you pulled me in here?" Kaoru questioned through shallow breaths. "Mmmmmm.... Nope!" She giggled as she let go of his hand. Kaoru grabbed (Y/N) by the arm and turned her to face him. His hair covering his eyes and the lack of words being spoken were giving (Y/N) a weird vibe.  
  
_He's just standing here like this! He won't say a damn word now. Can he not take a little playfulness or? AH! His grip is getting tighter.. Is he shaking??_  
  
"Kaoru you're hurting me!" Immediately after those words filled his ears he let go. "S-Sorry (Y/N)! I didn't mean to hurt you. I can promise that I had no clue!" His eyes pleading to see her utter the words of forgiveness. "Look Kaoru, I was only trying to have a little fun. Ya know? Make the best of our time here. But from what I can see, you're not in the best shape to be out here. You keep shaking and acting weird. You won't even tell me why. Are you sick?" (Y/N)'s words echoed in his mind. _Are you sick? You? Sick?_  
  
Kaoru's P.O.V.  
_Sick... Does she think I'm weak?! No, I'm strong! I'll show you (Y/N). And-_ She cupped my face with her soft hands, drawing our faces nearer. Our foreheads connected and we stood this way for a few moments. I could feel the heat rise to my face at the contact. "You definitely feel warm. Kaoru you need to get some rest. Let's get home, yeah?" Her words were jumbling together in my mind. _There's so much going on inside and I just want it to stop! Why? Why now? I just wanted to spend more time.._ Ever since we began packing up and heading home, she hasn't spoken a word. Not even trying to steal a glance at me.  
Once we arrived back at her apartment she shifted her gaze to me. "Please go home and take care of yourself. Er... Or one of your servants nurse you back to health. Assuming that's how it works in your household?" I couldn't even differentiate if that was an insult or not. _I'm too drained right now. I'll let it slide._ "Goodnight (Y/N), sweet dreams." My voice devoid of all emotion. "Goodnight Kaoru, sweet dreams." _She remembered this time..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats! You made it to the end. I'm quite surprised. Leave your feedback or what you possibly want to happen in the story and I will keep the suggestions in mind. Much love! xoxo


End file.
